Le courage c'est le coeur
by Heeboux
Summary: Arthur apprend avec stupéfaction et horreur la trahison de sa reine, Guenièvre, avec le beau chevalier Lancelot du Lac. Pourra-t-il le leur pardonner ? Fera-t-il triompher le coeur sur la raison ?


_Château de Camelot._

\- Elle vous a trahi Sire. Pourquoi ne pas accepter cela ?

\- Et cette trahison mérite la mort ! Les femmes coupables d'adultère sont punies de ce châtiment. C'est notre loi ! Renchérit une voix féminine pleine de haine.

\- Vous parlez de la reine Urien, ménagez vos paroles ! tonna Arthur qui quittait son trône pour faire face au chevalier et à sa demi-sœur, la fée Morgane. Je suis encore le roi, je possède Excalibur. Guenièvre est ma reine. Votre Reine. Je suis le seul à pouvoir décider de son sort.

\- Elle a trahi son royaume, sa patrie et son roi ! Tout ce qu'elle mérite c'est la mort ! Cracha Morgane au visage du roi malheureux. C'est une traîtresse !

\- Laissez-moi ! Je veux être seul !

Urien lança un dernier regard à la fée, attendant son approbation pour quitter la pièce. Morgane se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer d'Arthur pour le moment. Sa douleur le rendait incapable de prendre la moindre décision. D'un geste de la main, elle désigna la porte à Urien. Ils quittèrent la pièce ensemble. Il était temps de permettre à Arthur de se laisser aller à son chagrin en pleurant comme le ferait le plus faibles des enfants après avoir été privé de son jouet préféré. Et c'est ce que le roi de Bretagne fit. Profitant de cette accalmie, il laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il semblait si vulnérable. Celle qu'il aimait, sa Guenièvre, avait donc aimé un autre que lui. Elle l'avait trompé en offrant son cœur à Lancelot. Le chevalier du Lac avait donc réussit à séduire sa reine.

\- Amenez-moi Lancelot, ordonna Arthur à ses gardes.

Ces derniers hochèrent vivement la tête avant de quitter la pièce pour aller chercher l'ancien chevalier de la Table Ronde dans les cachots du château. Arthur n'eut pas à souffrir d'une attente trop longue : au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Lancelot fut jeté à ses pieds tel un moins que rien. Gauvain, un fidèle ami d'Arthur, se tenait aux côtés des gardes, le regard sombre. Il savait que la trahison de Lancelot touchait le roi au plus profond de son être. Ce dernier lui avait volé sa reine, celle qu'il avait aimé au premier regard. Il l'avait fait venir à Camelot, avait fait d'elle une Reine et une épouse qu'il pensait comblée. Il s'était battu pour elle : d'abord contre Méléagant puis contre ceux qui voyait en cette union un affront fait aux Dieux. Mais Guenièvre était tombée amoureuse d'un autre en dépit de son amour pour Arthur.

\- Laissez-nous messieurs.

\- Mais...

\- Laisse-nous Gauvain. Lancelot est désarmé, que va-t-il me faire ? Il m'a déjà brisé le cœur, que pourrait-il bien me faire de plus ? M'étrangler à mains nues ? Il n'oserait pas.

Gauvain s'inclina devant son souverain avant de regarder Lancelot une ultime fois puis de quitter la pièce. Le beau chevalier blanc semblait bien pitoyable allongé ainsi sur le sol fait de pierres glacées. Il avait perdu tout de sa superbe et de sa beauté. Désormais, il ressemblait plutôt à un pauvre animal blessée qu'à un chevalier fier et digne de la Table Ronde. Arthur le dévisagea pendant de longues minutes. Ses lèvres restèrent closes. Il ne savait quoi dire à son ancien chevalier. Arthur avait placé son entière confiance en lui, l'avait nommé chevalier aux côtés des plus grands du royaume, l'avait accueilli au sein du château de Camelot. Il avait fait de lui un homme important, respecté et respectable. Et voilà comment l'homme du Lac le remerciait : il lui avait volé la femme qu'il aimait et lui avait brisé le cœur par la même occasion.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda simplement Pendragon. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça Lancelot ? Ne t'ai-je pas tout donné ? Tout offert ?

\- Je suis désolé Sire, chuchota le chevalier trop honteux pour poser son regard sur la personne royale d'Arthur.

\- Être désolé ne suffit pas Lancelot. Je t'ai nommé chevalier de la Table Ronde, j'ai placé mon entière confiance en toi en te permettant de chercher le Graal avec nous et ce malgré les avertissements des autres chevaliers. Tu es entré à la cour. Les dames se sont mises à t'aduler pour ta beauté et pour ta bravoure. Tu avais des centaines de femmes à tes pieds, pourquoi me voler la mienne ? Pourquoi ta reine ?!

\- Le combat entre le cœur et la loyauté est complexe Sire. Le loyauté prime sur tout mais il peut arriver que le cœur parvienne à s'impo...

\- Cesse d'embrumer mon esprit avec tes jolies phrases Lancelot ! Tu as trompé ton roi ! Tu as séduit ta reine et tu l'as poussé à succomber à tes charmes... Je devrais te tuer Lancelot. Je devrais ordonner ta mise à mort. Que l'on te pende avant de brûler ton cadavre afin de faire disparaître ton nom mais...

Arthur marque une pause dans ses paroles. Il sentait les larmes emplir de nouveau ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Lancelot et lui donner ce plaisir de le voir souffrir. Il était roi et les rois ne pleurent pas. Ou tout du moins pas en public.

\- Mais ? Risqua Lancelot.

\- Mais je ne ferai rien de tout cela. Te tuer n'apaisera pas ma peine. Loin de là. Je vivrai à jamais hanté par ton fantôme. De plus, Guenièvre ne sera jamais heureuse sans toi. C'est toi qu'elle aime maintenant malheureusement. Si je te faisais tuer, elle ne me le pardonnerai jamais et, même en la contraignant à vivre à mes côtés, elle ne parviendrait pas à me regarder dans les yeux. Je serai à jamais l'homme qui a condamné à mort son âme-soeur. Je serai le tyran, l'horrible roi pour elle.

\- Guenièvre vous aime Arthur. Elle est et restera à tout jamais votre reine...

\- Ne te moque pas de moi Lancelot. Tes paroles sont sages mais nous savons tous les deux que Guenièvre n'aime plus que toi. Et ce pour l'éternité. Son cœur t'appartient désormais. Il n'est plus mien. Il a cessé de l'être au moment où tu t'es agenouillé devant elle pour lui demander d'être ta protectrice afin d'entrer à la cour de Camelot. Tu avais tout pour la séduire. Le bleu de tes yeux surpasse largement le marron des miens. Tes manières sont bien plus douces. Tu as ce charme qu'on ne peut nier. Quand tu rentres dans une pièce, tous les regards se tournent vers toi. Quand je rentre dans une pièce, ces regards se tournent vers ma couronne ou Excalibur. Si je les retirai, personne ne se soucierait de moi, Arthur Pendragon.

De nouveau, Arthur marqua une longue pause dans son discours. Lancelot en profita pour se redresser comme il le pouvait. Les quelques heures passées dans le cachot n'avaient pas été de tout repos : les gardes, fidèles à Arthur, l'avaient maltraité. Il finit par s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Le fils Pendragon arpentait de long en large l'immense salle, s'arrêtant devant les tableaux où était peinte la figure royale son père. Uther était un bon roi juste, loyal, aimant envers son peuple. Certes, il avait également de mauvais côtés. N'avait-il pas abusé de la mère de Morgane et ce grâce à un sortilège du druide Merlin ? Mais aurait-il condamné à mort l'homme que sa femme aimait ? Aurait-il fait passer son propre bonheur avant celui de celle qu'il aimait ? Arthur soupira en se tournant lentement vers le chevalier.

\- A votre sortie de cette pièce, Lancelot du Lac est mort. Il n'existe plus. Ai-je été clair ?

\- Sire je... je ne comprends pas, bredouilla le jeune homme.

\- Vous avez la vie sauve Lancelot. A votre sortie de la pièce je donnerai pour ordre votre exécution demain en la seule présence de Guenièvre, Gauvain et moi-même. Aucune autre personne ne sera tolérée. Nous ferons croire à votre pendaison. Pendant ce temps-là, Yvain vous mènera loin de Camelot. Désormais vous êtes banni de Camelot. Je vous laisse la vie sauve en échange de votre exil. Plus personne ne doit entendre parler de Lancelot du Lac. Dès demain vous ne porterez plus ce nom. Vous ne devez jamais plus remettre les pieds à Camelot.

\- Et Guenièvre ? Que va-t-il se passer pour la reine ? Osa Lancelot qui ne pouvait se contraindre à abandonner la femme qu'il aimait plus que sa vie.

\- Je vais me rendre dans ses appartements pour lui exposer mon plan. Elle aura ensuite le choix entre vivre ici à mes côtés en tant que reine de Camelot ou de vous rejoindre. Si elle choisit la seconde solution, nous ferons croire que, prise de remords, la reine a préféré se suicider.

\- Vous avez là de sages paroles Arthur...

\- Retournez dans vos cachots, lui ordonna Pendragon en lui tournant le dos pour reprendre place sur son trône.

\- Arthur ? L'appela Lancelot qui se relevait. Si Guenièvre choisit de partir avec moi, ne doutez pas pour autant de ses sentiments. Elle vous a aimé. Sincèrement. Au début de notre rencontre, elle ne cessait de parler de vous, de votre amour. Elle vous décrivait comme son héros, son roi et l'homme de sa vie. Elle n'a jamais voulu vous tromper. Je l'ai poussé à le faire en lui exprimant mes sentiments un matin où vous étiez à la chasse. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec elle.

\- Gardes, emmenez-le.

Le fils du Lac se laissa reconduire dans ses cachots sans résister. Arthur venait de lui offrir la vie sauve et pour autant il ne se sentait pas heureux. Il redoutait la décision de Guenièvre. Allait-elle choisir la raison ou le cœur ? Serait-elle assez courageuse pour quitter Arthur, son père et ses amis afin de vivre à jamais loin de Camelot à ses côtés ? Il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans elle. Autant mourir si elle préférait vivre à tout jamais aux côtés d'Arthur.

 **_** **Le lendemain. _**

Les premières lueurs du soleil envahissaient la cour du château de Camelot, y déversant une douce lumière dorée. Gauvain, emmitouflé dans un épais manteau de fourrure, se tenait aux côtés d'Arthur, lui vêtu de la totalité de ses apparat de roi -à savoir un manteau rouge de fourrure en ermite, Excalibur et la couronne des Pendragon. Ensemble, ils regardaient l'horizon du haut des remparts du château. La vue était sublime.

\- Tu as pris la bonne décision, murmura Gauvain en déposant une main compatissante sur l'épaule du roi meurtri.

Arthur ne répondit pas, se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête. Il finit par se tourner lentement, en toute majesté, vers la cour de Camelot. Au milieu de cette dernière avait été installé en toute hâte durant la nuit un échafaud où se dressait fièrement une potence. A la corde de cette potence, un cadavre se balançait au rythme de la légère brise. Arthur déglutit difficilement avant de reposer son regard sur l'horizon. Les yeux clos, il essaya de profiter de la chaleur des premiers rayons du soleil alors que son corps était gelé de l'intérieur. Son cœur, brisé, semblait refuser d'alimenter en chaleur son organisme Tout était fini pour lui. La mort venait de lui glacer les os à tout jamais. Plus jamais il ne ressentirait la moindre chaleur.

A quelques kilomètres de ce triste spectacle, deux ombres arpentaient un sentier qui menait à la forêt séparant le territoire de Camelot de celui voisin.

\- Notre chemin se sépara ici, déclara la première silhouette.

\- Merci Yvain. Je te suis reconnaissant de nous avoir mené ici. Je ne peux te souhaiter que le meilleur. Merci mon frère.

\- Bonne continuation à toi Lancelot.

Yvain et la seconde silhouette s'enlacèrent affectueusement avant que le chevalier de la Table Ronde ne reprennent le chemin en sens inverse. Lancelot le regardait s'éloigner, sa silhouette devenant de plus en plus petite avant de finalement disparaître. Il prit une profonde inspiration en se tournant vers la forêt. Sa seconde chance. Sa nouvelle vie. Il remit correctement son capuchon avant de tendre sa main droite en arrière.

\- Venez ma mie. Une vie d'amour s'offre à nous, tâchons de ne pas gâcher la moindre seconde.

Guenièvre apparut aux côtés de son amant après avoir saisi sa main tendue. Elle rayonnait. Son visage était apaisé et dominé par un tendre sourire. Main dans la main, les amants s'engagèrent dans la forêt. Lancelot avait raison, Arthur leur avait offert cette nouvelle vie. Ils ne devaient pas gâcher cette seconde chance.


End file.
